Emperor (car)
This article is about the car made by Albany. For the manufacturer, see Emperor (manufacturer). The Albany Emperor is a 4-door sedan featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V. The car varies significantly between the three games. Description Design In GTA San Andreas, the Emperor, based on an 1990-1993 Infiniti Q45, represents a then contemporary large four-door sedan, with a lean design and somewhat rounded profile. Its also looks like Sentinel, but more sleek and profiled. In GTA IV, the Emperor, given an Albany badge, is based on a '78 or '79 Cadillac Fleetwood, judging by the front bumper,with a flattened front end and no hood ornament. The side is closer to a 1980-1984 Fleetwood; the rear could also be from these cars since their trunks have more subtle creases (the Emperor has extremely subtle creases on the trunk). It features a "beater" version of the Emperor, with junky paint finishes, worn interiors, an occasionally missing quarter panel, and old wheels and tires. A rare rat rod beater with a neon green canvas roof also exists. The beater version is slightly more common. Performance Acceleration and speed of GTA San Andreas' Emperor are somewhat disappointing, as are handling and braking. The engine sounds as though it is a large V6 or V8, but is apparently incapable of delivering substantial power to the bulky, rear-drive vehicle. Using the E-brake around corners almost guarantees fishtailing, making this car almost useless when driving at high speeds. It is, however, a sturdy vehicle with low chances of roll overs, and does a fairly good job of absorbing damage. GTA IV's Emperor is powered by a high-displacement, but low-output 5.7 liter V8, mated to a 5 speed gearbox in RWD configuration. Due to its weight and low-power engine, the Emperor is quite slow off the line, and its top speed of 120 MPH (185 kmh) leaves much to be desired. Acceleration differs between the two variants, with the standard Emperor reaching 60 mph in 9.9 seconds, and the beater in 12.9 seconds. The car feels very heavy around corners and loses much speed around them. Its soft suspension often results in its rear swinging out of control and subtle fishtailing. Braking is very poor, and strangely, for a vehicle that's designed to be reminiscent of late 1970s/early 1980s cars, ABS is standard. Crash deformation is below average, and build quality is surprisingly low: as the Emperor cannot sustain much damage before failing or catching fire. Trivia *In GTA IV, the back of an Emperor is featured on a building in Star Junction. *The Emperor plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9 or K-DST. **GTA IV'': Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 or Tuff Gong Radio. *Oddly, there's also a car company called Emperor, a Lexus parody, but the car Emperor is made by Albany, a Cadillac parody (which is more fitting for this car). Yet the GTA San Andreas rendition seems to be more fitting for the Emperor brand since it is a Japanese luxury car. * The rat rod beater variant with a lime green roof might appear in Little Jacob's deliveries. Respraying the car at a Pay N Spray will remove the unique roof and turn it to regular beater version. * The GTA IV Emperor uses the horn sound from GTA San Andreas. * The beater variant, being an Albany with only 3 headlights, could be a nod to the "Psychobilly Cadillac" from the Johnny Cash song "One Piece At A Time". * It appears in the GTA V trailer at 00.59. However only the front of it is showing. * It could be possible that one of the FIB agents that appears on the mission Dust Off owns the black Emperor that is parked beside the building at Francis International Airport . * Oddly, the GTA IV's version of the car appears to be manual despite its old, American appearance. * The Emperor in GTA IV shares it's interior with the Esperanto. . Chop also seen jumping across the bonnet of the Emperor.]] Locations GTA San Andreas * Commonly found in San Fierro and Los Santos. * Used in "Wear Flowers in Your Hair", the first mission in San Fierro, in which Carl Johnson hires Dwaine and Jethro to work in the garage in Doherty. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * Commonly found around the Dukes area. (Both beater and normal version of the car). * A black Emperor with a red lustered color spawns beside a building at Francis International Airport, after completing the mission Dust Off. *The beater variant can be found parked in Bohan Industrial, Bohan, just west of the Dukes Bay Bridge. *The beater variant can show up can be found as the delivery vehicle for the Drug Delivery side-mission. *The beater variant spawns more frequently when driving a non-beater Sabre or Vigero. The regular version spawns more frequently when driving a beater Sabre or Vigero. *Spawns commonly when driving an Esperanto. *Spawns near Mikhail Faustin's mansion in Beachgate. *Occasionally spawns parked on Munsee Avenue in Downtown, Broker in The Ballad of Gay Tony. This is commonly found near where the Pony spawns. *The beater variant is very common in southern Alderney, around the poorer areas. Grand Theft Auto V *TBA Navigation }} es:Emperor ru:Emperor (автомобиль) Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Albany Vehicles